


No way!

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky supports Steve wherever he can, but not this time. No way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auf keinen Fall!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907240) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Steve?” He heard footsteps behind him, and someone put a hand on his shoulder gently. “Steve? Don't tell me you really want to join the army?”  
Slowly Steve turned around and looked into the worried face of his best friend. “Yes, do you mind?”  
“Of course I do!” Bucky snapped, and Steve almost jerked at the sharpness in his voice.  
“Why? What is it a-”  
“What if you get hurt? Or you even die?!” Bucky interrupted him brusquely.  
“Bucky … everything will go w-” Steve failed to speak anything else.  
Alarmed the lanky boy recoiled as Bucky pressed his lips on Steve's.  
“Please, Steve, don't do that,” Bucky whispered almost pleadingly.


End file.
